


Compatible Interfacing

by Susumu



Series: The Vee R AU [1]
Category: The Jackbox Party Pack (Video Games)
Genre: Canon x OC ship, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susumu/pseuds/Susumu
Summary: An OC x Canon semi-crackfic I wanted to write starring my character Vee R. I apologize deeply for this.
Series: The Vee R AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193468
Kudos: 2





	Compatible Interfacing

Somewhere, on the outskirts of a nondescript town, there lies an abandoned house. Though not much happens there normally, every full moon night, the place becomes full of activity. You see, on these nights, monsters liked to gather at this house. All sorts of non-humans came from miles around: Ghosts, werewolves, aliens, and even some more human-looking creatures who weren't what they seemed. They weren't here to cause any trouble for the humans though- They planned these nights as a way to meet other monsters and look for potential romantic partners.

One of these creatures wasn't what you'd consider a traditional monster, though she wasn't a human either, so she had gotten inside with no trouble. This woman had skin made of gray plastic and a computer monitor for a head, complete with a screen where her face was printed. Yes, she was a robot. She wasn't out here looking for a date of her own though. One of her robot friends had decided to come to this party and she had come along to provide emotional support. She had to admit, though, it didn't exactly leave her with a whole lot to do. She herself wasn't exactly into organic creatures. While her friend was chatting with a cute vampire, she hung back in a corner, hoping no one would notice her.

This didn't exactly go as she planned, however. Someone DID notice her. Oh goodness, did someone notice her. "Excuse me?" A woman's voice spoke to her. "What are you doing all the way back here?"

The robot looked up to see a woman who was much taller than she was, though she wasn't any more human herself. Her skin was a teal-green color, for one thing, and her face had far more eyes than a normal human's. Her hair was made of tentacles that seemed to move on their own as she spoke, and her mouth was filled with sharp-looking teeth. That wasn't the only thing the robot noticed about her. Good goodness, those curves, and those delicately-manicured claws on her hands... She felt like she was going to overheat. What was this woman doing talking to someone as angular as she was? "I- I was just-" The robot tried to speak, but kept stumbling over her words. She'd only ever been attracted to other robots up until now!

The woman shook her head. "I think I get what's going on," she said. "You're feeling shy, aren't you? So many options, and too little time? That's alright too. Some of us choose to disguise ourselves as humans until we get the confidence to reveal ourselves. Or do you need some help with that?" She didn't want to say anything, but with the robot's large square head disguising herself may be difficult. Not that she would complain, that is. Though she hadn't dated many robots before, she couldn't deny the appeal of their intelligence, and all those angles were a plus too.

"O-oh! No, it's not like that at all!" The robot quickly answered. "It's just... I'm not sure if I'm... Really interested in anyone here." That was a lie. She wanted to speak to this woman a bit more. It was written all over her screen, wasn't it?

Yes, yes it was. The woman got a bit closer to her. The emerald green glow of that screen was just too alluring. "Is that so?" she asked. "Does that mean you're available? Why don't we go get a few drinks and go somewhere to chat?"

Oh god. The robot could feel her motherboard grinding in her chest. This woman was into her, wasn't she? "I would... Like that. A lot," she answered. "Though I won't be participating much. I don't drink. ...No, I mean that literally."

The woman led the robot to a table closer to the front of the room, and the two sat down across from each other. The woman was the one to initiate conversation. "If you don't mind, I would like to get to know you a little better. First, I don't think I ever caught what your name is..."

Of course. Perhaps if they talked a bit that would help the robot calm herself down. It already helped that the woman was interested in her. "Vee R," she answered. "Just Vee R. It's not short for anything. And you are?"

"Felicia," the woman answered, smiling at Vee R. She was already feeling a bit better about things, wasn't she? "What brings you here tonight anyway? Is this your first time here?"

Vee R looked down at the table. "I just came here to support a friend," she answered. "I wasn't really interested in anyone I saw when I came in..."

Felicia looked at her closely. "But you've changed your mind about that, haven't you?" she asked.

Vee R's face changed to one of absolute shock. "E-Excuse me?"

Felicia gave Vee R a soft smile. "You've noticed it, haven't you? I happen to think you're rather attractive, Vee R. And I can tell you feel the same way about me. I've seen that look on plenty of monsters' faces before. And it's no different on a robot like yourself."

Damn it. "...You're right," Vee R finally answered. "I'm attracted to you, Felicia. I wasn't sure if you felt the same, but now I know. And... I don't know if I'll ever see you again. The night is almost over after all..."

Felicia stood up and stepped over to Vee R. She took the robot's square head in her tiny clawed hands and turned it to face her. It was a bit awkward due to the major height difference. She bent all the way down to Vee R's screen and placed her mouth on it, kissing her right where her cheek would be. Vee R felt like her circuits were melting. And it was far less scratchy than she thought, with all those teeth! Once she pulled away, she smiled at Vee R. "Would you like to trade phone numbers? I can give you a call next weekend if you like."

Vee R nodded in response. "Y-yes- I think that would-" She stammered, pulling her phone out from her dress. "I'd... Like to see you again after this."

The two exchanged numbers, and stood together in silence for a moment, before Felicia spoke again. "Well, it is getting late, isn't it? I guess I'd better start wrapping things up for the night." One of her eyes winked at Vee R as she turned away. "I'll see you this weekend."

And that was that. Vee R was left, staring at her phone, feeling like her hard drive had just caught fire. Did that really just happen? Was that woman even real? She carefully placed her hand on her screen. Hopefully she would see Felicia again, but for now she'd better get going. She was kind of curious how her friend was doing with that vampire...


End file.
